The Summoner
by Falyse
Summary: Sheena-centric fic. See how Sheena goes from a shunned girl to the summoner that helped saved world. Possible couples inside, other characters will have major highlights.
1. Default Chapter

Welcome to my fic ya'll, have fun. If you don't like Sheena, I would not recommend reading this fic, because basically this is her life story. Well skipping around in the earlier days up to right after the end of the game. At this moment, I'm not sure about couples. It will most likely either be Sheena & Zelos or Sheena & Lloyd. However I do like Lloyd & Colette, so I'll probably lean toward that with Sheena being with Zelos, or maybe I'll do something off the wall and make Sheena & Regal, Oo That'll be a new one, or it might be Sheena & Orochi, anyhow we'll see. So happy reading everyone!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I definitely don't own ToS, so don't sue me...you won't take my copy away!

The Summoner

Prologue

The Gaoracchia Forest was said to be haunted, and it looked the part. Tall dark trees with thick foliage filtered out the light, making it look as if it was in a permanent twilight. The paths were narrow and maze like, and it generally felt as if the forest was closing in all around. To make things even worse, monsters were often found in the forest, exacerbating any horror tales that might come from wary travelers.

For these reasons the Gaoracchia Forest was barely ever infiltrated by anyone except for the people of Mizuho. This would explain why none knew the location of Mizuho, except for the ninja tribe themselves. The people of Ozette and others traveling there took the sea route, leaving from the nearby dock instead of chancing the forest.

These reasons being said, it was not surprising that Chief Igaguri and a few select ninjas traveled the forest without any encounters. They were returning from Melthokio. The King had sent word to Sybak and Ozette knowing that the agents and spies of Mizuho would hear word of the Chief's summons to the King. It turned out all the King wanted was to use the Mizuho intelligence to find a missing priest from the Church of Martel Cathedral. It seemed that this priest was of some importance and was the most probable choice for the new Pope. Chief Igaguri returned to focusing on the task of getting through forest. Another monster materialized out of the hazy darkness, but it was quick work for the experienced ninjas of Mizuho and Chief Igaguri knew he wouldn't have to worry about using the Guardians of Mizuho.

It was as they were nearing the exit of the forest to go to Mizuho that they heard a strange sound. Chief Igaguri raised his hand to halt the ninjas.

"Chief?" One questioned, looking around uneasily.

"Listen...what is that sound?" He replied softly. Ever since he had become just recently widowed, Chief Igaguri barely spoke and when he did it was always in a soft, mellow voice. There had been dark circles under his eyes and his face often spoke sadness, and most of the villagers couldn't remember the last time he smiled. And yet he continued to be strong for the village.

"It sounds an infant's cry but," Another ninja said, looking quite confused and trailing off. "I believe it's coming from over there."

The others looked to where he nodded too. And indeed he was correct for the noise was coming from that direction. The three ninjas made to approach the source. It was a large willowy tree, on a bend in the path. The tree's branches were hanging down near to the ground, creating some sort of leafy shelter. The tree itself looked less ominous than the rest of the forest did, but perhaps that was because a shaft of sunlight fell through a gap in the canopy overhead and highlighted the tree.

Chief Igaguri noiselessly approached the tree, stepping cautiously.

"Chief, be careful, there's always the possibility of a trap," The last group of the party announced.

Igaguri nodded his head, already understanding the probability of it. He was ready to call for the Guardians if need be. The other three backed him, and he reached out with a steady hand to sweep the leafy branches aside. He could feel the shift in the air as the ninjas behind him readied themselves in a fighting position. He tensed up as well, the crying had stopped now, and the Chief determinedly moved the branches aside and was ready to look death in the face.

Luckily death wasn't there. But something else was.

Chief Igaguri looked down and beheld the sight of the maker of the earlier cry.

The other three couldn't see what had stopped their chief in his tracks because of his back and leafy branches. They watched apprehensively as he bent over.

Righting up, he turned toward them, a bundle in his arms. "It is an infant...but...what is it doing here?" He finished and then showed them the child.

It was staring up at the three ninjas with wide, curious eyes. A shock of dark hair covered its head and it gurgled up at them in happiness. The infant looked oddly healthy for being left in the Gaoracchia Forest and was wrapped up in a blanket.

"It's a female." Chief Igaguri said softly. "I will take her back with me. We can send messages to our intelligence network and see if they've heard anything about this."

"Why do you think...?" One ninja began to question, but trailed off.

"I do not know." The Chief answered, picking up on what he meant. "It is most remarkable though, for a child, an infant to be left here of all places.

"Do you think someone left her here on purpose for us to pick up?" Another remarked.

"It is possible." Chief Igaguri replied looking thoughtful, "Come, let us head back to the village."

* * *

Yeah, I know that wasn't very exciting and short, but it's the prologue. Leave a review if you wish, flames will be laughed at, but constructive criticism is good! : D

Um, most of the stuff I gathered for like this chapter was from when Sheena becomes the successor to the Chief. And most of the stuff from next chapter will be like from skits and conversations, and with Zelos is totally made up on my own.

Next chapter, lessee, Not much fun stuff for Sheena, the original failed Volt summon, meeting Corrine, Elemental Research Laboratory, Zelos, and in the beginning possibly childhood stuff with Kuchinawa and Orochi.

See you next chapter!


	2. Trials

Thanks for the reviews folks! Next chapter, I put up some reviewer responses, but because I'm posting this so quickly after the prologue I'm just gonna slide on past that for now. There is some slight Sheena X Orochi stuff in this chapter, but nothing really major or permanent. At the moment, I'm leaning toward Sheena X Zelos, partly because of my own reasons, and partly because of potter29vo...lol.

I hope I have most of this canon based, but I wasn't quite sure, because it's been a couple of weeks since I beat the game, even though I am in the process of replaying it...anyhow I tried my best. Some of the stuff in you'll find in here, is made up by me, and I doubt it ever appeared in the game...but that's okay...it's what fanfiction is all about anyway! Okay enough of me jabberring...

I don't own ToS, a reason for this would be because I'm simply to lazy to be able to make up something as good as ToS or as long as it for that matter...

* * *

The Summoner

Trials

A spring sun was high in the sky over the village of Mizuho. The air was warm and heavy with humidity and the people of Mizuho were spending their day planting and sowing the fields. Most were dressed in lose cotton clothing, with wide-brimmed hats and their pant legs dirty from the rich soil. Nearly the entire village was out helping with the planting and even though it was rather hard work, the mood was pleasant and cheerful among the people.

One girl had stopped her work though; forgetting the task at hand was studying some of the flowers blooming at the edge of the field. Her dark hair was free and loose, and was swept by a breeze, brushing across her face. She impatiently pushed it out of her way and bent over the flowers studying them closing.

"Hey Sheena, you aren't slacking off are you?" A voice said by her ear.

Sheena jumped and nearly fell on her rear, "Kuchinawa! Don't scare me like that!" She said rather angrily, but a playful grin was on here face.

"You should have heard me coming up! I guess all that training we've been doing hasn't paid off for you. And were you just looking at the flowers?" He replied teasingly.

"So what if I was!" She replied hotly, "It doesn't mean anything."

"Of course it doesn't, hehe."

"Shut up!"

"Okay, okay! Anyway, Chief Igaguri wants to see you. He's with my brother just at the edge of the village."

"Grandfather wants to see me? Yes! I get out of work!"

"Yeah and I have to finish whatever you didn't, and it looks like you left plenty for me to do..." Kuchinawa grumbled good naturedly.

But Sheena had already taken off, shouting a goodbye as she left. The villagers looked up in amusement as she tore across the field back toward the village. The Chief had changed ever since the day he had shown up with the infant girl in his arms. He had originally planned to give the girl to one of the families in the village to bring up, but over a week's time, he grew very fond of her. Chief Igaguri had quickly adopted the girl, establishing her real name, and then dubbing her as Sheena. And ever since then, he appeared just as he did before his wife's death, cheerful and yet still remaining wise in the ways of the village.

Sheena herself was a source of fond amusement for many of the villagers. She had bonded well and became friends with the brother's Kuchinawa and Orochi. Her fiery temper and passionate personality already at a young age set her apart from most of the other village children. She took to their ninja style lives and was known to do very well in her training. It was known that Sheena had just recently started using spell cards as weapons, and there were rumors that she had an unnatural gift for fighting with them.

Sheena slowed as she came to the edge of the village. Orochi was training today, instead of working in the fields. He had adopted the blue tunic and pants that some of the ninjas in the village wore. At the moment he was sitting with her grandfather. They were both in a meditative stance and the Chief appeared to be instructing him on something. The newly appointed Vice-Chief Tiga observed them from nearby.

"Okay Orochi, join Vice-Chief Tiga, he will instruct you for the remainder of your session." Igaguri said.

Orochi rose and then bowed toward the Chief. He approached Sheena as the two men conversed in hush tones.

"Sheena!" He said with a grin. "Guess what?"

"What?" Sheena sighed with a bored expression, but a smile contradicted it.

"I'm going out on my first job for the intelligence network! Isn't it great!"

"That's super!" She said, touching his arm. There was a moment of awkwardness and a blush rose on both of their cheeks as they glanced toward where her hand rested.

"Um...right." Sheena said quite embarrassed and finally jolted her hand back to her side. They both glanced at their feet, unsure of what to do next.

"Anyway," She began shyly, but grew more confident as she progressed in her sentence, "Do you think Kuchinawa will be jealous?"

"I don't think so...it's only to Ozette and I'll be gone for only a few days, but still..." Orochi answered and they were both back to their normal selfs.

"Well you don't have to worry, 'cause you won't be the one having to listen to him complain for those days!"

"Sheena!" Chief Igaguri interrupted their conversation.

"Come Orochi, we have much to do during the remainder of the day." Tiga called out. The two walked off, turning down the path into the village, already conversing.

"How are you doing today Sheena?" Igaguri said toward her, looking at the girl fondly.

"Just fine Grandpa. Why do you need me?" She answered, cutting right to the chase.

The Chief sighed, "Will you ever learn patience? Ah, but it is of no matter at the moment. Come, sit down." He motioned with his hands.

Both sat down in the soft grass and Igaguri studied the girl he called his granddaughter briefly, before speaking. "You are growing and at thirteen, are no longer a child. It is time you learned how to call forth the village Guardians."

Sheena's mouthed open, but before she could speak, the Chief had cut her off. "No, just listen for now. You know there are twelve guardians for our village? And that I may call them forth at anytime I wish..."

Sheena sat there for over an hour listening to her grandfather explain the Guardians and all specifics surrounding them. But not once did she lose her focus on what the Chief lectured.

"Okay, Sheena...now I want you to call forth the first Guardian. Do not be discouraged if you can't. It took me many tries to call forth the first and many more after that until I was able to call forth the twelfth. Relax, and be calm. Remember the hand motions I told you, they will help, but you don't need them to actually call the Guardian.

Sheena sat silently for a moment, a vacant expression upon her face. And then a figure just blinked into existence.

"What!?" Chief Igaguri stood up suddenly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sheena questioned also standing.

"Recall the Guardian! Do you remember how?"

"Yes, it's easy, no problem." She concentrated and just as quickly it appeared, the Guardian vanished.

"Sheena...how...why...what did you do? How did you do that?" Igaguri demanded. He came forward and grabbed both of her shoulders, looking her directly in her face.

"I-I don't know! It just came easily to me! The Guardian just kind of seemed to be waiting on me..."

"Impossible, Sheena, you can't be...but you are. But one hasn't been known since...The spirits...none have been able to do that...it can only come so easily if you were..." The Chief wondered to himself. He backed away from her and eyed her critically.

Sheena wanted to shy away from his glaze, but she stood her ground. "Grandpa, what is it? What am I?

"Sheena...I think you are a summoner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can look around the city or come with me to visit the contacts. Do whatever you wish." Vice-Chief Tiga said.

"I think I'll just look around." Sheena replied.

"Okay, meet me back here at sunset." And with that the Vice-Chief took off into the bustling city. It was a rather overcast day, and the clouds kept on threatening with rain, but that didn't stop the city folk from meandering around town.

This was Sheena's first visit to Melthokio, and she was rather impressed by the high walls and tall buildings. Still she preferred her village to this busy city. Making her way through all the people, she passed an inn and some modest looking shops. Sheena stopped as she came to a large, ornamental gate. It was open though, and looked inviting; she curiously read the sign next to the gate.

"Elemental Research Laboratory." She said aloud. She looked up at the building and then notice the activity surrounding it. There seemed to be a fair stream of people going in and out, some in lab coats and smocks, others in everyday wear. It would be a lie to say that Sheena wasn't interested on the activity in the building. Noticing other ordinary looking people enter it's doors, she decided to do the same.

It was cool inside, and she noticed several other people waiting to the side. The receptionist at the desk gave her a friendly greeting and Sheena walked up to her.

"Hello. What exactly is this place?" She asked.

The blonde secretary glanced up at her. "This is the Elemental Research Laboratory. We are actually a side-branch from the Imperial Research Academy in Sybak. Experiments here are generally done upon the King's or Pope's approval. That doorway there," She said pointing to one, towards Sheena's left, "is where our main laboratory is. It is closed off today, so no guests allowed, if you need something or someone from in there, please ask me."

Sheena nodded, looking at the door. Her thoughts were interrupted by a shout, turning she saw a staircase leading down into a basement of sorts. "What's down there?" She asked.

The receptionist's eyes darted around briefly and then she replied in a low voice, "That's were the half-elves work. They've been researching Summon Spirits for almost a year now...every so often, you hear a shout like that one, or something clattering to the ground. No one really knows what kind of progress they've made."

Sheena nodded in understanding and was about to reply when some more shouts from the basement reached her ears, followed by a crashing sound. A faint 'stop him!" could be heard, and them some smoke rose up from the stairs. The other visitors looked around nervously before deciding to go on outside. Sheena stood her ground though wondering what was going on. Her thoughts were answered in the next moment.

Out of the smoke from the stairs, the most curious creature came bounding up onto the main floor. It had yellow fur, but had three blue tails and was about the size of a small dog.

"You!" It squeaked, coming toward her.

"Me!" Sheena said rather astonished as this creature came toward her.

"Yes! You're the one I sensed; you're the Summoner! You have to help me!" It said, looking up at her.

"What?" She questioned, bewildered.

"Corrine! Come back here!" A new voice said and male figure came up the stairs.

The receptionist, who had been sitting in a shocked silence, finally broke into motion. "You're not suppose to be up here! Go back downstairs, you dirty half-elf!"

"We have to get the Spirit first!" The new figure practically snarled at her and then turned back to Sheena and the funny creature sitting in front of her. "Come on Corrine. Come back downstairs! You're done for the day and you won't have to do anything for the next couple of days. Please come on, don't make me use this!" He said and with those last words, he waved something in the air. Sheena focused on that, and then notice what he was holding appeared to be some type of small bell. Looking down on the creature identified as Corrine in front of her, she noticed a small bell strapped around his neck as well.

"No! A pact-maker is here! I won't go back down!" Corrine said quite defiantly.

This stopped the half-elf scientist in his tracks, "You're a...Summoner? Amazing..."

"That's enough! You go back down there now!" The receptionist interrupted, looking quite horrified. "And take that...thing with you! Pestering innocent girls...don't think I won't report you!"

"No, pact-maker, you must help me! Please..." Corrine said.

"That's quite enough, I'm sorry Corrine..." And with that the half-elf rang the bell. Corrine just appeared to just collapse, in front of Sheena.

"What did you do to him?" She demanded.

"All the bell does, is stop his nerves from working properly. It's connected to one around his neck and when I rang the bell, it affects his certain nerves to keep him from moving." The half-elf explained, coming over and picking up Corrine. "But you...you really are a summoner?" He questioned Sheena.

"That's what I've been told..." She replied trailing off.

He peered at her closely, "You might be just what we need to give our research another boost. I'll have to make an inquiry to the Laboratory here and then to the King, but if we could get you to help us..." He seemed to be talking more to himself. "What is your name?"

"S-Sheena, of Mizuho..." She said, she was quite nervous at this point, with the way he was talking. And she wasn't quite sure why she just gave him her name.

"Now that's enough!" The receptionist broke in again. "You will have to make an inquiry first, but until then...leave the girl alone, and get back down to your lab!"

The half-elf retreated and the receptionist looked critically over at Sheena. "You shouldn't have given him your name...now you probably will have to come help with experiments here eventually. But you are a summoner...that's amazing...I don't remember the last time there was one!"

"Yeah...okay...I got to go." Sheena replied anxiously, and with that she ran out of the doors. Pushing her way through the people she finally found a place where she could stop and think. Hiding away in an ally between shops, Sheena sank to her knees. Feeling a drop of water, she looked up just in time to see it start pouring down rain. She stayed where she was though, peering out from the ally and looking at the people in the streets run for cover. She felt quite overwhelmed at the moment, and was still trying to decipher what had happened in the laboratory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was six months later, just after her fifteenth birthday when Sheena received summons from the King himself to report to Melthokio and see him. Life in Mizuho had been normal, and Sheena along with Kuchinawa and Orochi had been participating in the Mizuho's intelligence network. All three were near completion on the heavy discipline and training it took to become a ninja in Mizuho.

Sheena herself had been the one to receive a copy of the letter first, when doing some work in Sybak. She had torn home then; forgetting all about visiting her contacts and showed the letter to her grandfather and chief. After he finished reading it, they both knew the hidden meaning behind it. Sheena would be in Melthokio for a long time, working with the Elemental Research Laboratory on Summon Spirits. Seeing the look on her grandfather's face, Sheena had burst into tears, a rare thing in itself and hugged him.

After a few moments Sheena distanced herself and looked composed once again. "Maybe it's for the best grandpa. I can learn how to summon and be able to help the village that way."

"Yes, perhaps. Someone will come once every week to two weeks to check up on you. While you are there, you can also find out what is going on in Melthokio with the King and Pope. You will be a figure of much debate there, being a Summoner, and I don't doubt for an instance that you will be in close contact with either of the two figures." Igaguri said.

And that's how Sheena found herself in Melthokio a few days later.

The visit to the King wasn't very exciting. She had been impressed with the grandeur of the palace, and the King was rather striking, in his fine clothes. All that had happened though was the King giving her a welcome and telling her what her objectives and duties would be while she was here. He also said he would check in with her from time to time, to see how the research was going.

It was with slight apprehension that Sheena entered the Elemental Research Laboratory for the second time. She was curtly pointed down to the basement lab. When she entered she greeted by six half-elf scientists.

"Hello Sheena. Thank you for working with us." One said.

"It's not like I had a choice." She grumbled, setting down her stuff.

"You'll be happy to know that, you'll be able to go about the city as much as you want, and just about whenever you want, except when you are needed here by us. If you try to leave the city on your own, you will be deterred by the guards." One half-elf began to explain and at the surprised look on Sheena's face, stopped for a moment. "You would be surprised at how much the right people in this city have heard of you, a Summoner hasn't been known for awhile. Back to what I was saying, You can leave, but first you must appeal to us, and then someone at the palace as well. You have sleeping quarters set up on the floor above and for meals; there is a small cafeteria here for the other scientists. You can eat there or wherever you feel like. I think that about covers it. Oh yes, if you need any gald, talk to the receptionist at the desk. Any questions?"

Sheena shook her head, trying to process everything she just heard, "Wait, do you need me today?"

The same half-elf answered, "No, you are free to go, just report down here each morning."

With that Sheena made her way back up the stairs toward her sleeping quarters, which were pointed out by the receptionist. She made her way to the door that led to the main lab, and then turned to the right to find another set of stairs leading up. She found herself in a hallway with several doors leading off of it. Ignoring the other doors, she made her way to the last one on the hallway. Inside was a small bed, desk; a couple of mana powered lights, and a chair. Wearily she sat her stuff down and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was two weeks later when Sheena encountered the creature known as Corrine again. She had been getting used to the routine of her day now. So far she hadn't been asked to do much by the half-elf scientists, but had been lectured a few times on summoning and making pacts, therefore she spent her days meandering around Melthokio. It was a large and impressive city, but it made her miss Mizuho that much more. The only thing that she had been bothered by so far, was a strange young man. She had been walking in the small park in the noble's section of the city when this fellow approached her. He was by far the rudest person she had ever met. It wasn't quite that he was mean...just...infuriating.

He had come up to her, and then grabbed one of her hands, and just spouted all sorts of strange gibberish about 'hunny' and 'sexy' and other such terms. Sheena, to say the least had been mortified and had slapped him. He appeared quite put out after that, but then just made some remark about being 'hard to get.' She had seen him the next day, with his shocking red hair, surrounded by noble girls, and to say the least, she was not amused.

It was a few days after this incident that Sheena woke up, early as usually, and made her way down to the lab. A strange sight greeted her. The half-elves, were already quite busy with something, and all six of them were around a table. Sheena, who had become quite comfortable with these scientists the past couple of weeks had approached them without a second thought. Peering over one's shoulder she got a glimpse of the spirit known as Corrine.

With sudden movements, she pushed her way past them, and came into Corrine's view. The poor creature was being held down, and was thrashing about in anger.

"Honestly Corrine, if you would just sit still, this wouldn't hurt so much and would be over much quicker." One of the half-elves said, sounding rather exasperated.

Corrine just struggled more, but then he saw Sheena. "Pact-maker! You must help me, please." He squeaked, obviously not liking what was being done to him.

Sheena all the sudden felt some sort of connection to the small creature. "Hey stop it! Leave him alone!" She whirled around angrily facing the half-elves.

"Sheena! Stay calm, it's just an experiment!" One tried to explain.

"Well, he obviously doesn't like it!"

"Just go away for today Sheena, come back tomorrow-" A half-elf tried to say.

"No!" Sheena said defiantly, she tried to think of something to do, but was drawing a blank. She would have to give in if she thought of nothing, because she didn't really want to hurt them with any of the training she learned in Mizuho. Suddenly, an idea came to her, looking to Corrine, she spoke slightly unsure of her self. "Um...I want to have a pact...if that's okay with you..." She added at the end, looking at the creature she could identify as a Summon Spirit, albeit a man-made one, but still a spirit.

"Yes!" Corrine squeaked.

"Then...um...I...uh...vow to be your friend..." She said thinking quickly.

"Okay!" Corrine replied excitedly.

The half-elves watched with amazement as Corrine's body vanished and a light appeared in its place. They all seemed to forget the early experiment and most scrambled for something to take notes with. The light lowered down to Sheena, who was now looking quite frightened at what she had done. The light hovered for a moment and then seemed to vanish inside of her. She stepped back and stumbled a little, trying to get used to the feeling of this separate spirit, being housed with her own.

"Sheena! Are you okay?"

"That was most unexpected."

"Amazing, I'm glad we were able to witness it."

"How do you feel? Please describe..."

"Can you call him back out?"

"Why and how, I would have never of guessed though."

Sheena spent most the day answering their questions, and later exhaustedly went to her small room. It wasn't until then that she called Corrine's spirit back out into the world of the living. She figured out how to do it early in the day, but protested ignorance in front of the half-elves for Corrine's sake. They did look at her rather suspiciously though...

Sheena ignored these thoughts and focused on Corrine who was bounding around her room, squeaking compliments out at her and just being happy. She grinned as she looked at him.

"You know, I think we will be friends." She said suddenly.

"We better, otherwise I'm free again, but I like this! And thank you, and the other bell doesn't even affect me anymore, did you see that!"

"Yeah I did, it was cool huh?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next year, Sheena finally got to visit Mizuho again. She rejoiced in seeing her grandfather again. True to his word, he had sent people to check up on her and bring her word of the village. Often it was Kuchinawa and Orochi who did, but she hadn't seen her grandfather in that whole year. She had learned so much during that time though. How to probably make pacts and all about the Summon Spirits in both worlds. She had learned much about the other world, Sylvarant, and had also done much ninja and fitness training on the side. Corrine, no longer had to participate in painful experiments, but often they were both charged to do something or another. Sheena had seen the King a few times as well as the Pope. They had both been interested in Summoning and how it was going. Often times the Pope would inquire something about Mizuho, which Sheena would promptly keep her mouth closed on that subject. She didn't like the Pope too much and had no care for the religion, which he claimed to support. Mizuho had their own god after all.

She had seen the red-haired you man quite a few times. He seemed to always know when she was out about in the city. She learned about him quickly enough. He was figure of much excitement in the city, being the Chosen. He went by Zelos, but Sheena usually referred to him as 'that idiot' or 'that stupid Chosen.' At times though, he could be quite sweet and fun, but he often ruined those moments.

She was cheerful as she walked into Mizuho, and many of the villagers greeted her as she walked by them. The weather seemed to match her mood as well, the sun was bright and the air was warm with a cool breeze. She spotted her grandfather outside of his house, talking with one of the villagers. As the villager and Chief Igaguri parted, Sheena shouted to him.

"Grandfather!" She said happily.

"Sheena!" He replied as she ran toward him. She hugged him as they reached each other.

"You are looking well." He appraised her.

"You too! You haven't changed at all!"

"Oh I think I'm a little older, but none the wiser, hehe." He laughed briefly but then turned serious. "How are you coming with your summoning abilities?"

"Good, I think."

"That's good, because I'm afraid we may need them."

"What?" She said, looking rather surprised.

"We need you to summon Volt for his electrical abilities. We will need that in the future, and having you able to do that will make things a lot easier for everyone."

"Okay, I guess..." She said, sounding rather unsure of herself. "But I think I'll be okay, you've heard how I've already made a pact right? Even though it was with a man-made Summon Spirit, I don't think there will be to much of a difference, right Corrine?" She finished and with a puff of smoke, Corrine appeared, doing a little somersault and landing on his feet.

"Corrine, this is my grandfather, Chief Igaguri." Sheena said, motioning toward the said man.

Corrine bounced around Sheena for a moment and then turned to him. "Hello, I'm Corrine!" He said quite enthusiastically.

Chief Igaguri laughed, "So you're Corrine, our reports have brought back much about you."

"Really?" Corrine stopped looking wide-eyed at the distinguished man in front of him. "I hope it's only good things." He squeaked out finally after studying him.

"It's good things, do not worry." The Chief replied laughing, but his face sobered. "We will leave tomorrow, for you to make a pact with the Summon Spirit. Sheena, I'm sorry that the duties of our village, have taken away your vacation."

"Grandfather..." Sheena began, but unsure of how to continue, "I do have my responsibilities to the village first."

"I know, I know. Now relax for a bit, I believe Orochi is somewhere around the village, and Kuchinawa should be here later. But wait one moment, I have a gift for you." Igaguri replied, patting his clothes, trying to remember where he put the gift in the first place. "Ah, yes, here it is." And with that he drew out a thin package, he handed it to Sheena who looked at it curiously.

"Go on, open it."

"Okay." She replied, and then carefully tore the paper off, revealing the gift. "Grandpa, you shouldn't have...but wow! This is great!"

"I knew that old Spell Card you used, had to be getting worn down, so I took the liberty to get Puninja, to make you this." He explained.

"The Card of Water," Sheena said, thoroughly pleased with her gift. She held it lightly in her hands, enjoying the feel of the strong blue paper, and with a practiced hand, she did a few tricks with it to get the feel of it. "Thank you Grandpa!"

"Now go on, I believe there's Orochi now." He said, a smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheena nervously approached the altar to call forth Volt. Over half of the village had come with her and Chief Igaguri. The air in the temple crackled with electricity and her hair stood on end. A roar of lighting could be heard striking in the distance of the large temple, but Sheena ignored it. Taking one last look at her grandfather, who motioned her on ahead with his hands, she stepped up to the altar.

"You can do it Sheena!" Corrine whispered beside her, encouragingly.

And then Volt appeared. He was different than what she was expecting, large and purple, he seemed to be made entirely of electricity. His eyes, narrow, long, and pink, gazed down at her.

Sheena took a deep breath and began. "V-Volt, I ask that thou establish a pact with me, Sheena!" Picking up her confidence. She had thought long and hard on what the pack should be last night, and finally came to a conclusion. She would base that pact on protecting Mizuho and it's people.

Sheena waited for Volt's reply, but the Spirit just hovered there. It then spoke, but it was in no words Sheena could understand, and its voice seemed to be electricity itself.

"What-what's going on?" Chief Igaguri said, from where he was standing just a few feet away.

"I don't know!" Sheena said, sounding a little afraid, "They never mention this at the Laboratory!"

The air seemed to get darker around the villagers, who looked around rather unsure of themselves. Their ninja training wasn't going to pay off against this force. Instead of clustering together though, like most people would do in a situation like this, the villagers separated themselves from each other, knowing it would be harder to hit individual targets. The air almost seemed alive now with electricity, and Sheena didn't know what to do next. Just as she was about to ask Corrine, the air was cleaved with multiple lighting bolts, and Sheena felt herself being thrown from the platform.

She landed heavily on the ground below, and for a moment she just laid there as she felt and heard more lighting hit around her. There were screams in the air, but she was shocked into stillness. The lightning seemed to go on forever, and at any moment she knew she was going to be hit. But nothing happened.

Her muscles protesting, Sheena slowly rose to her feet surprised that she was still alive. She was dizzy as she stood up, and nearly fell back down again, but she leaned against something for support. Her thoughts were blurry as she leaned there, unable to focus them or her vision. But slowly her senses returned, but she really wished they hadn't.

"Oh god...oh no...no..." She whimpered.

Sinking to her knees, she stared numbly at the scene before her. The villagers were strewn across the floor and only a few were rising. Chunks of rock from the platform and walls lay across the floor, and what she was leaning against before was one of those boulders. The villagers, who were alive, were slowly looking at her, in something akin to horror.

"What did you do?" One hissed hoarsely, a thin stream of blood ran down his face, from where he had a shallow cut.

"I don't know...I don't know..." She mumbled back in reply, she put her hands in her head, and rocked slowly back in forth, "This can't be happening..." She whispered.

"Sheena?" A familiar squeaky voice reached her ears.

"Corrine, Corrine!" Sheena said looking up and seeing the small Summon Spirit before her, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes...I mean no...I mean...just look what I did Corrine! This is awful!" She replied.

"Come on Sheena, we need to get out of here."

"What? Oh...okay." She replied, pushing herself to her feet. The air was still filled with electricity and Sheena half expected more lightning from Volt to come and finish them off. Corrine was tugging at her pant leg, trying to get her to , where's grandfather? Where is he?"

"Sheena..." He said rather hesitantly.

"Where is he Corrine?" Sheena demanded feeling clearheaded for the first time since the attack.

"He's over there...he's alive."

"Oh well that's good." She said, smiling amid the destruction around her, missing the hesitancy in Corrine's voice.

"Corrine!" Another voice broke into their conversation. "Get her out of here, the rest of the villagers are not happy. She's probably unstable too..."

Orochi came over to the pair. He seemed fine, besides holding his wrist awkwardly. His voice was sober and mellow, not like the voice they usually heard. He had met Corrine on a few occasions, a couple of times when visiting Sheena in Melthokio and the day before, when they had arrived in Mizuho, but they got along well.

"Orochi!" Sheena said, finally aware of his presence. "It's going to be okay isn't it? Everyone is going to get up...and everything will be the same as before...and I can try making a pact with Volt again later...it will be okay...right?" Sheena said sounding slightly hysterical.

"I...I am unsure at the present..." He began but seemed put off on what to say next.

"Don't lie to me Orochi! Tell me the truth!" And with that she collapsed against Orochi, crying and beating at his chest. Orochi just stood there calmly taking the undeserved beating, and wrapped his arms around her. Finally with a great shudder, Sheena let the tears fall freely. Orochi could hear the other villagers sobbing as they checked the dead, and there was many heated glares turn toward Sheena.

"I screwed up...I'm so sorry..." Orochi heard Sheena mumble against him. He then felt all of her weight lean against him as she lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Whew, talk about a long chapter, it was kind of choppy though...I thought it was good, until I read back through it, but ya'll can decide for yourself what you think. Feedback is appreciated! Oh, and my updates aren't going to be regularly scheduled, I'll do what I can, but...anyways I'm juggling AP classes, soccer, and whatnot, so I'll just try my best.

Okay, next chapter, we'll get some Sheena angst, some Zelos, the mission to assassinate the Chosen, and going to Sylvarant!

Alright, well I'm feeling drained, so I'm going to bed, Nite all!


End file.
